


Brotherly Love

by Animaniac100



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Faboo, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaniac100/pseuds/Animaniac100
Summary: Wakko and his little brother take it a step further
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. First Time's A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Hope you enjoy this!

Wakko was sitting on the couch with his brother Lakko. Lakko was the youngest sibling on the four and pretty much the shy one, and Wakko knew it. The two recently had a fluff session yesterday when Wakko was cuddling Lakko severely on his special spot, which made both of them, mostly Wakko, feel good. Just thinking of this made Wakko a little hard from below.

“L-Lak?” Asked Wakko. Lakko closed the book he was reading and looked at Wakko.

“Wak?” Asked Lakko. Wakko blushed, but he took a deep breath.

“Did you...y-you know…?” Lakko turned his head in confusion from hearing Wakko barely getting his words out.

“What are you talking about Wakko?” Asked Lakko.

“You know what we did yesterday,” said Wakko.

“What did we do yesterday?” Asked Lakko.

“Y-You know, we...pet each other,” said Wakko. Lakko blushed at hearing this as he looked back at Wakko.

“I-I mean…. it w-was…” Lakko was too embarrassed to get the words out.

“It was what?” Asked Wakko with a smirk. Lakko blushed a brighter red as he saw his brother’s smirk.

“It was so good,” said Lakko quickly, now his face was even more red. Wakko smiled at Lakko as that was the words he wanted to hear.

“It was?” Asked Wakko. 

“Y-yes, it was,” said Lakko. Wakko suddenly got an idea after hearing his little brother.

“Say it was faboo!” Said Wakko. Lakko eyes widened.

“You want to say w-what?” Asked Lakko in a panic.

“Say it was faboo,” said Wakko, smirking.

“Why?” Said Lakko blushing. 

“This is why!” Wakko then pounced on his little brother on the couch.

“Hey! What the-“ Before Wakko could finish, he began tickling Lakko on his neck, causing Lakko to giggle.

“Hahaha! Y-you know I’m t-ticklish,” laughed out Lakko.

“That’s the point Lak,” said Wakko. He then lifted Lakko’s orange turtleneck and pointed at his special spot. He had a dirty idea in his thoughts.

“W-What are you doing Wakko?!” Asked Lakko as his face shaded red. Wakko looked up with a seductive look.

“You’ll find out,” said Wakko. He then suddenly lapped his mouth over Lakko’s special spot (belly button) sending Lakko into pleasure.

“OH!!” Moaned Lakko. He then bites his lip trying to moan again, but almost every second he would let out a moan, encouraging Wakko to suck and lick hard over his belly button.

“Yes….haaaaaa….ooooohhh…..right there, don’t stop” said Lakko. As Wakko was sucking on Lakko’s special spot, another dirty idea popped in his head. He then began moving his head from a special spot to his penis. Lakko’s flushed red.

“Wak….haaaa, what are you-“ before he could finish, Wakko put his mouth completely over Lakko’s penis.

“AHHH!!” Moaned Lakko. He then gripped the couch fabric as he watched his older brother suck him off. As Wakko sucked on Lakko’s member, he began licking over it, causing Lakko to squirm.

“Ohhhh fu-, Wakko…..faboooooo!” Moaned Lakko. He finally said it, this made Wakko suck harder and faster, causing Lakko to gasp and groan. Wakko moaned in response to this.

“Wakko…..ohhh...yeah,” breathed out Lakko. Wakko then came across another dirty idea, he then pulled his mouth off of Lakko’s member, causing Lakko to sigh in disappointment.

“Hey! Why did you stop! It was soooo good, what was that?” Said Lakko.

“That was a blowjob little brother, and now I’m gonna show you something called sex,” said Wakko. Lakko scratched his head in confusion.

“Ok?” Said Lakko. Wakko then repositioned himself to sit on the couch and slightly raised his blue turtleneck up, revealing his penis.

“I want you to sit on it,” said Wakko. Lakko was still confused.

“Ok,” Lakko complied. He then climbed and straddled Wakko’s laps and sat on his member, not slipping it in as Wakko had planned.

“Now, grind on it,” said Wakko. 

“Grind?” Asked Lakko. 

“Yes, move your hips back and forth,” said Wakko. He then put his hands on Lakko’s hips and began making him move back and forth slowly on his exposed cock.

“Ohhhh yeah…..like that….” Wakko said in ecstasy. He then let go of Lakko’s hips and let him do the rest. 

“Wow….it feel….good,” said Lakko. Wakko then groaned at hearing this as the feeling of having his member grinding on was overwhelming. Lakko on the other hand was getting hard from rubbing on his brother as he closed his eyes to enjoy the friction better. He wrapped his arms around him to keep his balance as he grinded on his brother harder.

“Nnnnghhh” groaned Wakko. His penis then began to leak pre-cum as Lakko continued. Wakko then got ANOTHER dirty idea. He was dangerously close to orgasm, and at the rate Lakko was going, he could release any second.

“L-Lakko...little bro….haaaa, fuck….. s-stop,” breathed out Wakko. Lakko was in pure bliss and didn’t hear Wakko as he continued to grind on Wakko’s member. Wakko could feel it, coming up, he panicked and held his orgasm back, while picking up Lakko so that he couldn’t grind anymore.

“Huh? Hey! Why did you stop….again?!” Asked Lakko. 

“I’ve….got a better idea,” said Wakko. 

“And what’s that?” Asked Lakko. Wakko then grabbed his penis and smacked it on the entrance of Lakko’s butt, causing a slight moan and yelp.

“Sit on this,” said Wakko. Wakko then used his other hand to make Lakko go lower and before he knew it, his tip found its way into Lakko.

“Ow!” Said Lakko. Wakko ignored him as he continued to lower Lakko on his penis, causing Lakko to breathe harder to hide the pain. Finally, he took the penis into him completely, causing a moan from Wakko.

“Now...you need to-“ Lakko then cut Wakko off.

“I know what to do next,” said Lakko. He then began to grind on Wakko’s penis as it moved inside of him, making both of them moan.

“Oh faboo…..” said Wakko. Lakko then wrapped his arms around Wakko’s neck again and closed his eyes. Without warning, he began to bounce on Wakko’s penis, causing Wakko to groan.

“Ohhh Lakko…” moaned Wakko. He then pulled his brother into a kiss. Lakko was surprised as it made him stop riding Wakko. Wakko then shoved his tongue into Lakko’s mouth. The two tongues danced in each other’s mouths furiously as they moaned at doing it. Wakko then noticed that Lakko stopped and used one of his hands to squeeze Lakko’s butt, signaling him to keep going. Lakko complied without breaking the kiss. Wakko then slipped his hands underneath Lakko’s orange turtleneck causing him to moan loudly.

“Ohhhhh….mmmmm...yes,” moaned Lakko. Wakko then pulled Lakko’s turtleneck off, leaving him naked. Lakko then pulled Wakko’s turtleneck off and now they were both naked. Lakko moved his hands down Wakko’s exposed back, hugging him, causing Wakko to do the same. They both moaned as Wakko began to thrust into Lakko. Even though Wakko knew this was the first time his brother was having sex, he didn’t care, he thrust fast and violently into Lakko.

Lakko wasn’t expecting Wakko to do this, causing him to scream in pleasure.

“AH! AH! AH! AH! J-Jesus Wakko!” Screamed Lakko louder with every thrust. Wakko smirked as Lakko then gripped the back of the couch to keep his composure. Wakko then had another dirty thought cross his head. He then used a free hand and placed it on Lakko’s penis, and began to furiously stroke it, sending Lakko into extreme ecstasy.

“Oh my god Wakko. YES!!! YES!! AH!! KEEP GOING!!! DON’T STOP!! OHHHH!!” Screamed Lakko. Wakko was getting closer as he heard his brother’s moans, sending him closer to orgasm, along with Lakko, who was getting fucked and having his penis stroked, which was overwhelming.

“W-Wakko, haaaaaa, I-I feel something,” said Lakko. 

“It’s ok little bro, you’re about to cum, and so am I, mmmmm, keep going, but this time go faster and harder.” Lakko complied and began to bounce on Wakko harder and quicker. Wakko was lost in his senses as this was overwhelming. Making him stroke Lakko’s penis quicker and harder, causing pre-cum to leak out on his hand. 

“W-Wakko, s-something’s coming, ah~I-I feel it,” said Lakko.

“You’re about to cum Lak, like I said earlier,” said Wakko. He then began to thrust faster and harder into Lakko, clearing meaning he was about to orgasm, causing both of them to scream.

“Oh fuck! YES!! YES!! OH! OH! OH!” Moaned Lakko loudly.

“Yes Lakko, now stop and hold still while I cum in you,” said Wakko. Lakko then slammed as hard as he could on Wakko’s penis, and that was it for Wakko. 

“OHHHHH…...LAKKO!!” Wakko then ograsmed inside Lakko, causing Wakko to groan. Lakko moaned as he felt his brother squirt liquid inside of him, causing him to tremble on him, driving himself over the edge.

“Here….it….comes…ohhhhhh,” Lakko the orgasmed as cum squirted on Wakko’s hand and chest. Lakko hugged Wakko and squeezed down on him. He then bit his neck to keep himself from crying as he let out a cute moan. Afterwards, he began to roll his hips and grind on Wakko to help ride out both of their orgasms, causing them to groan. After their orgasm set aside, they both hugged each other.

“That…..was...incredible,” said Lakko. He then kiss Wakko on the lips. 

“I know big bro, you were faboo,” said Wakko. They both stayed in their positions for a little longer until Lakko broke the silence.

“Wakko?” Asked Lakko.

“Yes Lak?” Asked Wakko.

“You’re the best big brother ever,” said Lakko. Wakko smiled as he kissed Lakko’s cheek. Lakko then lifted himself slowly off of Wakko, causing some cum to leak out from him and sat next to Wakko. 

“Lakko?” Asked Wakko.

“Yeah big bro?” Asked Lakko.

“This is between you and me,” said Wakko. “Don’t tell Yakko or Dot.” 

“Don’t worry, I won’t, as long as we do this again,” said Lakko. Wakko smiled as he climbed on top of Lakko and they cuddled each other. 

“Don’t you think we should get cleaned up before the others get here?” Asked Lakko.

“Oh yeah, you’re right,” said Wakko. They then lifted each other off the couch and headed for the bathroom…..together.


	2. Bathroom Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two brother lovers engage into something special in the bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry for the long update, writer's block, but a certain someone gave me the idea, so enjoy.

After their first session, Wakko and his little brother Lakko went to clean up in the bathroom and take a bath. 

“I’ll go get our pajamas clothes, don’t go anywhere,” said Lakko. Wakko nodded as he watched his naked brother leave and head out of the bathroom. Wakko stared at his brothers behind as he desperately wanted to go at it again. So as soon as Lakko left, Wakko went to work. He sat on the toilet and began stroking his penis. 

“Oh Lakko,” moaned Wakko. “Why did you have to be my little brother and so cute?!” He then began to stroke faster as he closed his eyes. He then pictured his brother naked in front of him as he pictured his behind as he wanted to touch it, fuck it. His brother's ass was so cute, he then began to clench his cheeks tighter, and stroke himself quicker, clearly he was about to orgasm. 

“Mmmmm Lakko…..” Wakko was about to give one final push, but then the door to the bathroom opened and Lakko came in.

“I got our clothes!” Said Lakko. He then froze when he saw Wakko going to work on his penis, his eyes were closed but he opened them when he noticed Lakko, and he stopped, blushing red.

“L-Little….bro?” Breathed out Wakko, he then stopped stroking himself as he looked at his confused brother, who just gave him a smile. 

“Were you just…..jerking off?” Asked Lakko with a smirk. Wakko blushed a brighter red as he hesitated.

“It’s ok, I know you were,” said Lakko. Wakko gasped at this.

“B-But,” Lakko then cut off Wakko. He then walked over to and suddenly straddled his lap, causing Wakko to moan and his erection to grow out.

“You want some attention don’t you?” Asked Lakko.

“Yeah…” breathed out Wakko. Lakko laughed at this.

“All you have to do is ask,” said Lakko. Without warning he then began to stroke Wakko’s penis while he was still in his lap, causing Wakko to groan.

“You like that don’t you?” Asked Lakko in a dirty way. 

“Yes….I….love it,” said Wakko. Wakko leaned his head in pleasure as Lakko began to pick up the pace on stroking his penis. Wakko then suddenly sank his head into his little brother’s bare chest and began sucking it, causing Lakko to moan loudly.

“Oh Wakko, yes…” moaned Lakko. Wakko then began to suck harder on Lakko’s chest after hearing this. Lakko tightened himself over Wakko as he began to stroke harder on Wakko. Wakko then moved lower and managed to suck on Lakko’s special spot, causing him to squeal in pleasure.

“Eeeeeee! Ohhhhh” screamed out Lakko. He then grabbed Wakko’s head and pushed it into his sweet spot.

“That’s it big bro! Harder!” Gasped Lakko. Wakko compiled, as he sucked harder. Lakko then took his hand off of Wakko’s penis and he began to use his butt to grind on it. Wakko felt this as his brother shifted back and forth on top of him. Wakko’s breathing began to get quicker, and his moans were getting louder as he was about to cum. Wakko then took his mouth off of Lakko’s special spot.

“Lakko…..haaaaa….I’m gonna…..” Wakko was interrupted as Lakko pressed his lips to his furiously and gave him a muffled “mm-hmm.” Lakko then began to grind quicker and harder causing Wakko’s face to then red. Not long after, Wakko broke the kiss and cummed. The two moaned in unison as Lakko felt the cum land on his butt and helped Wakko ride out his orgasm. He then sank his head into Wakko’s shoulder and groaned loudly. He then wrapped his arms around him and pulled Wakko into a kiss.

“Mmmm that was great,” breathed out Lakko.

“Faboo,” said Wakko. He then kissed Lakko on the lips and gripped his butt. Lakko briefly moaned in the kiss as he cupped Wakko’s face. They then broke the kiss and smiled at Wakko.

“You know, we never got to take our bath,” said Lakko. 

“Oh yeah, ready to take it?” Asked Wakko. 

“You bet Wak! But can you carry me like this?” Asked Lakko. Wakko was surprised by this, he then saw a mischievous smile grow on Lakko’s face. He then submitted to his brother.

“Ok, just this once,” said Wakko. Lakko nodded as Wakko cupped Lakko’s butt with both hands and Lakko wrapped his arms around Wakko’s neck Wakko lifted himself off the toilet holding Lakko, and he began to get the bath ready. The task was tough with holding Lakko as he was turning on the faucets and getting the towels. After a couple minutes, the water filled the bathtub and the two stepped in it. Wakko breathed a sigh of relief as he sat down in the water with Lakko still holding on.

“Ok, you can let go now,” said Wakko. Lakko just gripped tighter around Wakko.

“I said you could carry me, I didn’t say I could let go,” said Lakko. 

“Well how are we gonna clean ourselves?” Asked Wakko.

“We clean each other, like this,” Lakko then grabbed a small towel, wet it with soap and began scrubbing Wakko.

“See? Easy!” Said Lakko. 

“Oh, like this,” Wakko then grabbed another towel and wet it and began scrubbing Lakko. Lakko giggled as they continued to scrub each other until…..Wakko moved his hand with the towel down to Lakko’s penis.

“OHHH!” Moaned out Lakko. “You’re sneaky!” 

“Hey! You’re the one who started with carrying you to the bath, you owe me,” said Wakko. Lakko then put his thinking look on and admitted.

“Ok, you’re right, what do you want me to do?” Smiled Lakko. 

“Just sit there and enjoy,” said Wakko. He then used the towel and began to stroke Lakko’s penis. Lakko let out a moan as he leaned back with pleasure. Wakko then stopped for a moment to put the towel down and used his bare hand to stroke Lakko, causing Lakko to moan louder.

“You’re nice and hard already little bro,” said Wakko. Lakko was panting with his tongue stuck out from pleasure. Wakko smiled as he continued to work on his brother’s penis. Lakko then scatters up farther into Wakko’s lap.

“Faster Wakko….faster…” said Lakko. 

“As you wish little bro,” said Wakko. Then began stroking Lakko’s penis at a lightning speed, causing Lakko to groan and moan even louder, turning into a scream. 

“Yes little bro, scream for your big bro,” said Wakko. Lakko then began to scream louder from pleasure, then, an idea popped up in Wakko’s head, he then stopped stroking Lakko, immediately angering him.

“Hey! Why did you stop?! I was so close!” Said Lakko. Wakko giggled at this as he then raised Lakko on the side of the tub and sat him down as his legs dangled in the water. Wakko then spreaded Lakko’s legs and moved his head closer.

“What are you d-OHHHH!!” Lakko was cut off with his penis being taken into Wakko’s mouth. Lakko was in pure bliss now, he tried desperately not to lean back or he’ll fall off the side of the tub, but he couldn’t help it. He then wrapped his legs around Wakk’s head and used his hands to shove Wakko farther into his lap.

“YES!! Mmm….haaa….ohhhh...k-keep going…..I feel it!” Said Lakko. Wakko then began to move his tongue over the head, causing Lakko to squirm and squeeze his legs between Wakko. He then began to drool from pleasure as his breathing for quicker, turning into panting, his moaning got louder, Wakko knew he was about to cum.

“OHHH!! W-Wakko I’m gonna…..” before he could get the words out, he came in Wakko’s mouth. Wakko moaned as he tasted his brothers cum for the first time. He slowly removed his mouth from Lakko’s penis and licked up the rest of the cum, causing Lakko to giggle, who was still recovering from his orgasm.

“That….was…..faboo,” said Lakko. He said it again. Wakko loved hearing his baby brother use his catchphrase.

“Yes….yes it was,” said Wakko. “But we're not done yet!” 

“Huh?” Asked Lakko. Wakko then placed Lakko back in the bathtub and Wakko then sat down in front of him and pointed at his penis.

“Now you need to give me attention,” said Wakko. Lakko gave a mischievous smile as he stared at Wakko.

“Yes sir!” Said Lakko. He then straddled Wakko’s lap and grabbed Wakko’s member and slowly began to lower himself down on it, both letting out moans. After a few seconds, Lakko took Wakko all the way, he was shaking from the discomfort, but was overridden with pleasure.

“Ride me little bro,” said Wakko. Lakko then began to bounce on Wakko, but at a slow pace so the other could enjoy the moment. Wakko, without warning, began to thrust himself deep into Lakko, causing him to be very vocal.

“Aha! Ah! Oh! Like that Wakko! Don’t stop,” said Lakko moaning. The water began to slightly splash out of the tub from the friction of the bodies, but the two didn’t care as they were having too much fun.

“Lakko…..I-I’m gonna cum soon,” said Wakko. 

“I know big bro, I can feel you,” said Lakko. He then sank his head into Wakko’s shoulder as he began to ride faster, causing Wakko to thrust harder and quicker, creating a loud sound of water and their hips meeting each other’s. But all of a sudden, Wakko stopped and pushed himself upwards into Lakko, causing a moan from him.

“Hey-ah, why did you-ah, st-“ before Lakko could finish, he felt something release inside of him.

“Ah! Oh! Eeee!! AHH!! OHH!!” Lakko screamed as he felt his brother came without warning, his body shaking from the pleasure.

“Breathe little bro,” said Wakko hugging his brother. The two began to breathe harder as they sat still for a moment. Lakko then broke the silence.

“You could’ve warned me!” Said Lakko.

“What’s the point? You’ll know when you feel it, like you said,” said Wakko with his goofy smile.

“Fair enough, but you’re still inside me you know,” said Lakko. Wakko laughed as he then pulled himself out of Lakko, allowing a stream of cum to come out. Lakko then furiously pressed his lips to Wakko. They made out for a while until Lakko pulled off of Wakko and they sat next to each other in the bath as they hurried and scrubbed each other’s cum off one another. After they were done, Lakko drained the water out of the tub and they both got out and began drying off with big towels.

“When will we do it again?” Asked Lakko.

“I don’t know, whenever I’m horny again,” said Wakko. Lakko smirked and went and gave Wakko a long kiss on the lips, he then separated as they finished drying off. The two then put on their pajamas as they left the bathroom.

“Can I sleep with you Wakko?” Asked Lakko. Wakko looked surprised as this wasn’t a normal routine.

“Sure,” said Wakko. “But quick question.” 

“What’s that?” Asked Lakko.

“You’re not wearing any underwear, are you underneath those pajamas pants?” Asked Wakko. Lakko looked confused as he scratched his head.

“No, why?” Asked Lakko. Wakko looked back at him with a smirk.

“Oh, no reason,” said Wakko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice right? Leave comments for ideas and tell me what you think about the chapter! Another chapter will be out hopefully sooner than this. Remember to leave your ideas!! I want to hear from you guys and gals.


	3. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lakko and Wakko go to bed and then they do something very interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! Like I promised, sooner than later. Enjoy!!

Lakko and Wakko were about to get into the bed after Lakko asked if he could sleep with Wakko. 

“Do you wear underwear underneath those pajamas pants?” Asked Wakko. Lakko raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“No, why?” Asked Lakko. Wakko smirked as he looked back at Lakko.

“Oh, no reason,” said Wakko. All of a sudden, Yakko came in.

“Ok Wakko, time for bed,” said Yakko. Wakko nodded as he went to bed, then Yakko was surprised when Lakko went with him.

“Whoa Lakko, what are you doing?” Asked Yakko. Lakko blushed as he looked at his oldest brother.

“I just want to sleep with Wakko tonight, I had a nightmare before,” said Lakko. 

“Uhhhhh ok, but next time come to me,” said Yakko. 

“Ok!” Said Lakko.

“Goodnight you two,” said Yakko.

“Goodnight!” Lakko and Wakko said in unison. Yakko then closed the bedroom door and turned off the lights. Lakko then smiled as he climbed into the bed next to Wakko. Wakko then placed a kiss on his forehead and nuzzled him. 

“Goodnight bro,” said Wakko.

“Goodnight Wakko,” said Lakko. The two then began to slowly fall asleep, or so it seems. Lakko was fast asleep, but Wakko was awake. 

“I wonder if he’s fully asleep?” Asked Wakko to himself quietly. He then poked Lakko and he didn’t move. 

“I guess that means yes,” said Wakko. Wakko then began to put his plan into motion. “Here goes.” Wakko then slowly pulled his pajama pants down and tossed them out of the bed, careful not to wake Lakko. He then wrapped his arms around Lakko and carefully spooned him. Lakko hummed in satisfaction from this. 

“Wow, he feels so soft,” said Wakko. “Very,very soft.” He then felt his own erection poking from underneath his shirt. The feeling of spooning his brothers behind and feeling his softness was turning him on. To make it better, he slowly got his hands and carefully slid them underneath Lakko’s shirt. Lakko moaned in his sleep at feeling this.

“Looks like he’s enjoying it, time to go all out,” said Wakko. He then carefully withdraws his hands from underneath Lakko’s shirt and begins to pull his pants down, slowly. Lakko moaned a louder than before as he didn’t know that his pants were being taken off. 

“Slowly…..” said Wakko. After what seemed like forever, he finally pulled down his brothers pants without him knowing, and he tossed them out of the bed. The room was barely visible, but brought that he could see his brother’s butt, cute little butt. Wakko’s erection got even harder. He then spooned Lakko again and pressed his erection against Lakko’s behind.

“Ooooo,” said Lakko in his sleep. Wakko was almost scared as he thought he woke up Lakko. Pre-cum was slightly leaking out already from Wakko’s member. He then jumped Lakko slightly, causing himself to moan a little. Then, he got another idea. Wakko took one of his hands and managed to find Lakko’s member and began stroking him. 

“Haaaaa,” moaned Lakko. Wakko could hear his brother breathing slightly pick up, as this aroused him more and made him stroke faster. Lakko then groaned in his sleep as he closed his legs in almost discomfort. Wakko then used his other hand to gently squeeze Lakko’s behind.

“Mmmmm,” moaned Lakko in his sleep. Wakko then squeezed his rump harder as he stroked Lakko faster, causing a louder moan. Wakko then thought of another idea. He then stopped rubbing Lakko, causing him to sigh in his sleep. Wakko then grabbed his own member and slightly smacked it on Lakko’s butt, not getting a response. When this didn’t work, he finally got to the point.

Lakko was in a dream world, dreaming about his siblings, especially Wakko. All of that was interrupted when felt something go inside his ass. Lakko gasped and woke up. He can feel something thrust and a quick and hard pace inside of him. Then he realized it, it was Wakko. He can hear Wakko moaning from pleasure, and his breathing picking up loudly in his ear as them having sex was making a loud popping sound.

“Ha, ha, ha, ha,” breathing out Wakko’s breaths. Lakko couldn’t help but moan and groan at the thrusting. 

“Ah! Ah! AH! AH!” Moaned Lakko out loudly. Wakko then covered Lakko’s mouth to prevent any more noises.

“Shhh, little bro, or you’ll wake up Yakko and Dot,” whispered Wakko. He then continued to thrust himself into Lakko. Lakko moaned more from this into Wakko’s hand. 

“OH YES! Ah! Wakko...mmmmm,” said Lakko, struggling to keep his voice down. He then let his arms fall down to over the bed as he stuck his tongue out in extreme pleasure.

“You….like that…..don’t you,” breathed out Wakko as he thrust harder, making the popping sound louder. He then grabbed Lakko’s ears and pulled back, making Lakko’s head jerked back toward Wakko.

“Oh my god! YES!! Keep going! Harder! HARDER!!” Demanded Lakko, his face blushed red. 

“God why are you so damn cute when desperate?!”Wakko smiled as he then thrusted even harder into Lakko, making him basically scream in pleasure. Wakko then wrapped his arms around Lakko as they were still in the spoon position as he continued to pound his little brother.

“I’m gonna cum!” Yelled Wakko. 

“Yes-ah! Do it! Shoot your-ah warm juicy jizz inside-ah me! Said Lakko. 

“I love-ah hearing you-ah talk dirty-ah!” Said Wakko. Wakko then thrusted faster as he felt the stream coming. He couldn’t wait to come. 

“Yes-ah! I-I feel it! It’s-ah coming! OH!!” Yelled Lakko.

“Here it-ah comes little bro-ah!” Said Wakko. A couple seconds later, Wakko gave one last thrust and cum as deep as he could into Lakko as he closed his eyes. Lakko squealed at this.

“OHHHHH YES!!!”They both moaned simultaneously. Lakko was shaking as his butt was quivering from the feeling. But then all of a sudden, the light came on. Wakko and Lakko then wondered why the lights came on. Then they both looked at the door and……

“Y-YAKKO?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! I know y’all love it! Another chapter will come. Let me know if you have any ideas, I’ll love to hear from you all. See ya!!


	4. Three for Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the moment you’ve all been waiting for....kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone!! But I’m here now! So enjoy!!

Y-YAKKO?!” Said Lakko and Wakko. Yakko couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His two younger brothers having sex. He was almost speechless for the first time since his name meant he “yaks.” 

“What are you two doing?!” Asked Yakko in a surprise voice. Lakko and Wakko were still breathing heavily from their shared orgasms as they looked at Yakko.

“What do you think? He cummed!” Said Lakko pointed at Wakko. 

“Well, you would’ve if I had my hand on your dock,” said Wakko. This slightly triggered Lakko.

“No way! You always come first!” Said Lakko.

“I do not!” Countered Wakko.

“Did too!” Said Lakko.

“Did not!” Repeated Wakko.

“You did too!!” Repeated Lakko. The two were going back and forth until Yakko broke the silence.

“What is going on?!” Asked Yakko. Lakko and Wakko immediately stopped their argument and looked at their older brother.

“Nothing, besides you seem to be enjoying our little session,” said Lakko. He then pointed to the crotch area of Yakko. Yakko looked down and his face turned red with embarrassment. He unknowingly grew a bulge of seeing his brother inside his younger brother. Lakko then smiled deviously as he stared at Yakko.

“Wakko, get out of me,” said Lakko. 

“Awwww but this feels soooo good,” whined Wakko.

“Get out of me NOW!!” demanded Lakko. Wakko gulped nervously as he pulled his member outta Lakko’s ass. Slight cum poured out as he released himself outta Wakko’s grip and slowly walked toward Yakko.

“Little bro, w-what are you doing?” Asked Yakko with a bright blush. He then started backing up. Eventually he hit the wall and Lakko got down on his knees.

“I’m helping my big brother,” said Lakko. He began to unbuckle Yakko’s slacks and let them drop to the floor as it exposed his cock. He slightly began to stroke it, causing a groan from Yakko.

“You like that?” Asked Lakko. Yakko didn’t respond as he had his eyes closed as he savored the touch of Lakko’s hand. He then struck Yakko faster, causing a louder groan from him. Lakko then smiled as he got a dirty idea.

“ I got an idea big bro,” said Lakko. He then stopped stroking Yakko. 

“Hey why did you st-OH!!” Without warning Lakko slipped Yakko’s cock in his mouth, cutting off Yakko and replacing it with a moan. Lakko bobbed his head at a somewhat fast pace. Lakko then grabbed Yakko’s butt and gripped it as he sucked Yakko harder. Yakko moaned loudly as he grabbed Lakko’s head and began face fucking him. Lakko slightly gagged as he continued. 

Wakko on the other hand was still horny from him and Lakko’s session. So he shuffled toward Lakko, grabbed his tail and casually slipped his cock inside of Lakko. Lakko moaned at the feeling from being fucked from both ends. Wakko then started thrusting furiously into Lakko. Lakko wasn’t expecting this as he screamed in ecstasy and forced him to take Yakko’s cock out of his mouth. 

“J-Jesus Wakko!! S-Slow d-down!” Said Lakko. Wakko ignored him and it only made him go faster. Yakko then sat down on the floor, making Wakko and Lakko shift with him. 

“Hey! Keep going little bro! I didn’t tell you to stop!” Said Yakko. Lakko struggled to say anything as Wakko drilled himself into him.

“W-Wow, y-you’re r-really going for it!” Said Lakko with a struggling voice. “J-just a second.” Lakko then moaned loudly as he buried his head into his arms as Wakko pounded him at a fast pace.

“OH god!! Wak! Oooooo yeah!! Harder!!” Demanded Lakko. Wakko obliged as he thrusted even faster. Wakko’s face was bright red with his tongue sticking out as he then laid on top of Lakko’s back and he continued to thrust into him. The new position made the feeling better for the both of them.

“Oh yeah!! You feel so good little bro

“Nghhh~Ahhhh!!!~ Ooooo~fuuuuuck!!!” Said Lakko in desperation. Wakko then leaned down and licked and occasionally nibbled Lakko’s neck.

Yakko was watching his two younger siblings go at it. He couldn’t help himself as he began stroking himself quietly. He moaned quietly as he kept his attention fully on Wakko and Lakko.

“Yes! Fuck your little brother! Oh! God I love feeling you inside me!!” Yelled Lakko. The dirty talk aroused Yakko more as he stroked himself quicker and reached his climax. Same went for Wakko.

“L-Lak, I’m gonna cum!” Said Wakko as he thrusted quicker. Lakko moaned in response and Wakko gave one final thrust and he cummed inside of Lakko.

“Ahhhhhh!!” Lakko and Wakko moaned in unison. Lakko drooled as he Wakko fell on top of him and hugged him. 

Yakko felt himself reach his climax as he tightened his cheeks up and he cummed in the open. But unknowingly it landed on Wakko and Lakko’s faces. Surprisingly the both of them lick it off their faces. Yakko then fell back on the wall and slowly slid down. The three of them were breathing heavily as all of their orgasms subsided.

“You’re still inside of me Wakko,” said Lakko. Wakko slowly rubbed himself against Lakko, inciting a small moan from Lakko.

“I know, but you feel so good, I don’t wanna pull out.” Said Wakko as he kissed Lakko. Lakko reluctantly kissed back.

“Awww thanks. I love feeling your cock!” Said Lakko. 

“Hey! What about me?!” Said Yakko, breaking up the two talking. 

“Don’t worry Yakko, you’ll get me as well, but right now, I need to rest with Wakko,” said Lakko breathing heavily.

“Ok fine, but don’t be long,” said Yakko. He then pulled his slacks up and walked out of the room. But as soon as he left, Wakko began to pound Lakko’s butt. Surprisingly Lakko, he couldn’t help but moan loudly.

“NGHH!!!~AAAHHHH!! Wakko….” Moaned Lakko.

“I c-can’t help it!! God, you feel so good and tight!” Said Wakko. Lakko buried his face into the floor as he took Wakko’s cock in his ass, prompting out loud moans and breaths.

Yakko was standing on the other side of the bedroom door as he hears loud moans and thumping sounds from the bedroom.

“Jesus Wakko!! Can’t get enough of me can you?” Asked Lakko from inside.

“Nope!” Said Wakko.

“Good, because I prefer you outta anyone,” said Lakko. “Now make me yours!!!”

“Good!” Said Wakko. The thumping from the bedroom got louder and faster as the two continued to go at it. Then, Wakko slapped Lakko’s ass, promoting a moan from Lakko. Yakko then walked from the bedroom. Can’t wait to feel Lakko the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty good right? Let me know what you think...in the comments. Another chapter will be out soon.....also let me know if you have any ideas.


End file.
